The present invention relates to a kit for the removal and insertion of valve stems on tubeless tire rims of tire wheels while the tire remains mounted on the rim.
Tubeless tires have a tire casing mounted on a wheel rim and a valve stem mounted in a hole in the rim. The stem has a threaded sleeve for attachment of a cap and a spring-biased valve insert for inflating the tire and retaining the air is mounted in the stem. Attached to the sleeve is a bulbous portion of an elastic material, and a groove is placed about the mid-portion of this elastic material to permit the bulbous portion to seat against the inside and outside faces of the rim. The stems are commonly inserted from the inside of the wheel by inserting the stem through the hole and pulling it until the groove in the bulbous portion seats about the hole. This installation requires that the tire be removed from the wheel.
A number of tools have been employed for inserting valve stems directly into the rim from the outside of the wheel. This avoids the common practice of removing the tire for replacement of a faulty valve stem. Some of these devices have been fairly simply, while a number of have used complex or cumbersome power assists to perform the installation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,258, to Sampo, teaches a push rod slideably mounted in a body sleeve which has a tapered internal wall so that the rod can be pushed with a minimum of force to compress the bulbous end of the stem until it discharges into the hole of the rim. The insertion rod is disclosed as having a bulbous handle at one end to facilitate the insertion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,735, to Eastridge, et al., teaches a tire tool for installing a valve stem in an opening provided in the wheel, but the handle is pivotably attached for movement once the stem is engaged in the rim, to facilitate holding the valve stem for inflation of the tire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,048, to Hokanson, teaches a valve stem inserter which uses a combination of a tubular body having a tapered wall and a threaded shaft on the inserter which allows for the valve stem to be inserted using a screw for mechanical leverage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,343, to Wadsworth, teaches a tubeless tire valve stem inserter which has a handle activated installation mean which incrementally advances the installation rod in the same manner as a caulking gun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,580, to Story, teaches an apparatus for installing and removing valve stems in which the valve inserter is piston-driven, i.e., uses a piston and rod, to force the valve stem into place. Story also teaches a tool for accomplishing the removal of the valve stem. The tool includes a handle and elongated shaft mounted to and incorporated with the handle and bent at the lower end to form a hook or grasping means. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,107, to Murray, discloses a tire stem tool of a certain design.